


Лестница

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, SCP Foundation
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Original Character(s), Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Фанф по криппи - http://scpfoundation.ru/scp-087
Kudos: 3





	1. Описание.

**Объект №:** HO-172

**Класс объекта:** Евклид

**Особые условия содержания:** HO-172 находится на территории заповедника [УДАЛЕНО] в заброшенном особняке. Дверь, окна и другие возможные выходы непробиваемы сами по себе, как изнутри, так и снаружи. Снаружи объект обнесен стеной с колючей проволокой, под напряжением. Ворота бронированные. 

Объект изучается на расстоянии и с помощью роботов-разведчиков, доступ к HO-172 всем сотрудникам, кроме испытуемых, запрещен после исхода последнего эксперимента (см. Документ 172- III).

**Описание:** HO-172 – неосвещенная лестница, находящаяся в подвале особняка. Пролёты спускаются под углом 40 градусов, в одном пролёте 13 ступенек, между пролётами - полукруглые площадки примерно 3 метров в диаметре. Направление спуска меняется на 180 градусов на каждом пролёте. Конструктивные свойства HO-172 таковы, что прямая видимость составляет приблизительно полтора пролёта. Для спуска необходим источник освещения, так как на HO-172 нет ни ламп, ни патронов для них, ни окон. Светильники ярче 75 ватт оказались неэффективны; судя по всему, HO-172 поглощает излишний свет. 

Подопытные утверждают (а аудиозаписи подтверждают), что слышат манящий многоголосый шепот на неизвестном языке примерно в 200 метрах под первым пролетом. Но попытки спустится вниз, подопытных к звуку не приближали. Есть предположение, что HO-172 уходит вниз бесконечно; на данный момент не известно, кончается ли лестница где-нибудь.

HO-172 был трижды исследован сотрудниками класса L с применением видеозаписи. Все подопытные столкнулись с HO-172-1, выглядящим как 2-х метровый серокожий гуманоид, с большой непропорциональной телу головой и отсутствием гениталий; глаза большие, черные, выпуклые, без зрачков, нос маленький, приплюснутый, обвисшая челюсть и плотно сомкнутый рот. Природа HO-172-1 неясна (большинство сотрудников склоняется к теории космического происхождения), но было установлено, что шепот издает не он. Встретившись с HO-172-1 подопытные в большинстве случаев испытывали страх и агрессию, но неясно, естественные это реакции или аномальные.

**Дополнение:** В течение двух недель после Исследования 3 некоторые видеокамеры, установленные внутри ограждения, а так же сотрудники сообщали о выходе HO-172-1 из здания. Объект быстро перемещался вокруг особняка без всякой видимой закономерности в течение двух дней. Потом так же внезапно пропал.

Сотрудники с соответствующим допуском могут ознакомиться с документами 172-I по 172-III, в которых содержатся отчёты Исследований 1-3.


	2. Документ №172-I

_Америка (L-I) – молодой белый мужчина 19 лет, американец среднего телосложения и внешности, особых психических отклонений не выявленно (замечена повышенная тяга к еде), близорук (носит очки). Америка оснащён 75-ваттным фонарём с батареей на 24 часа, портативной видеокамерой с передатчиком сигнала, гарнитурой для связи с д-ром К в Центре управления и сумкой с провизией (инициатива подопытного)._

_Америка беспроблемно проходит особняк, вступает на первый пролёт лестницы. Несмотря на мощность, лампа освещает только ближайшие 10 ступеней. Следующая площадка не видна._

**Америка:** Темно, как [УДАЛЕНО].  
 **Д-р К:** Ваш прожектор нормально работает?

_Америка светит фонарём за дверь, в коридор особняка. Лампа светит гораздо дальше._

**Америка:** Ага, работает. Только лестницу плохо освещает. Но такой Герой, как я, не боится темноты!..  
 **Д-р К:** Благодарю. Пожалуйста, спускайтесь.

_Америка спускается на 13 ступенек и доходит до второй площадки. Площадка полукруглая,стены и пол выложены шлифованым темно-серым камнем. Никаких отметок нет, не считая обычных комков пыли, грязи, выпавших камней и потёртостей. Америка поворачивается на 180 градусов, чтобы спускаться дальше, но останавливается._

**Д-р К:** Почему Вы остановились?  
 **Америка:** Там, блин, это... Кто-то шепчется внизу.

_Описываемых звуков не слышно ни через камеру, ни по гарнитуре._

**Д-р К:** Звук описать можете?  
 **Америка:** Несколько одинаковых голосов. Один поверх другого _[пауза]_ , слов не разобрать. Да, ниче не понятно.  
 **Д-р К:** Примерное расстояние от вас до говорящих?  
 **Америка:** Около 200 метров. Фигня для Героя! _[самодовольно]_  
 **Д-р К:** Пожалуйста, спуститесь еще на пролет.

_Подопытный спускается ещё на 13 ступенек. Когда он доходит до площадки, аппаратура улавливает звуки голосов.Шепот неясный, слова неразборчивые, либо на чужом языке. Громкость звука соответствует описанию Америки о примерно 200 метрах._

**Д-р К:** Вы всё еще слышите шепот?  
 **Америка:** Ну да.  
 **Д-р К:** Мы тоже слышим. Продолжайте спускаться, если заметите какие-либо изменения, то остановитесь.

_Америка спускается ещё на 23 пролёта (итого 25), потом останавливается. Вокруг всё такое же, каждый пролёт состоял из 13 одинаковых ступеней._

**Америка:** Че-то я ваще к ним не приблизился. Странно.

_На аппаратуре действительно нет изменений в интенсивности звука, до источника по прежнему около 200 метров._

**Д-р К:** Пожалуйста, спускайтесь дальше.

_Подопытный спускается ещё на 25 пролётов (итого 50). Америка стоит на 51-ой площадке, если считать площадку у двери на первом этаже. Америка находится примерно на 200 метров ниже первой площадки. Прошло 34 минуты. Громкость шепота осталась на прежнем уровне._

**Америка:** Че-то Герою здесь не нравится... _[неуверенно]_ Нет, я не боюсь, но тут неприятно...  
 **Д-р К:** Вы провели много времени в темноте на неизвестной лестнице. Это естественно. Пожалуйста продолжайте.

_Подопытный с неохотой делает шаг в сторону лестницы. Во время движения лампа высвечивает лицо и туловище серого гуманоида, находящегося примерно на следующей площадке (HO-172-1). Существо ростом примерно 2 метра, голова больше человеческой раза в два-три. Лицо полностью неподвижно, гуманоид смотрит прямо на Америку._

**Америка:** _[Вопль]_ Че за херня?!  
 **Д-р К:** Можете описать то, что видите?  
 **Америка:** Это какой-то монстр, великан! Он смотрит на меня!! Это инопланетянин!  
 **Д-р К:** Он двигается?  
 **Америка:** _[Тяжелое сиплое дыхание]_ Нет, просто стоит и смотрит на меня. Так в ужастиках всегда бывает!  
 **Д-р К:** Пожалуйста, подойдите и осветите его получше. Нам плохо видно.  
 **Америка:** Нет, ни за что, у меня ведь даже нет с собой оружия...

_Гуманоид рывком приближается на три ступени к Америке._

**Америка:** _[Кричит]_ [УДАЛЕНО]

_Америка впадает в панику, бросает сумку с провизией и бегом поднимается по HO-172. Америка достигает первого этажа за 16 минут, там теряет сознание и падает. HO-172-1 нигде не видно. Повторный просмотр видео показал, что при спуске и подъёме было пройдено одинаковое число ступенек. Шепоты оставались на прежнем уровне до первого лестничного пролёта, потом стихли. Медосмотр показал, что потеря сознания произошла из-за переутомления от быстрого подъёма по лестнице._


	3. Документ №172-II

_Пруссия (L-II) - белый мужчина 26 лет, немец среднего телосложения, альбинос, особых психологических отклонений не выявлено (мания величия). Пруссия снабжён 100-ваттным прожектором с батареей, рассчитанной на 24 часа беспрерывной работы, портативной видеокамерой с передатчиком сигнала и гарнитурой для связи с д-ром К в Центре управления. Также Пруссии выдан рюкзак с 75 светодиодными фонариками с клейким основанием, батареи фонарей должны проработать три недели. Фонарики включаются и выключаются нажатием._

_Подопытный светит прожектором на первый лестничный пролёт. Хотя мощность по сравнению с прошлым опытом увеличена, дальше девятой ступеньки свет не проникает. Подопытный медлит._

**Д-р К:** Байльшмидт, пожалуйста, посветите прожектором назад, в коридор, давайте убедимся, что он нормально работает.  
 **Пруссия:** Для тебя я не «Байльшмидт», а "Великий"! Заруби на носу.

_Подопытный надменно фыркает и светит прожектором в коридор. По сравнению с первым опытом новый прожектор светит ярче._

**Д-р К:** Благодарю, Пруссия. Если Вас не затруднит, пожалуйста, спуститесь на пролет вниз.  
 **Пруссия:** Так и быть, уговорил. Ксе-се-се-се...

_Пруссия спускается на 13 ступеней и останавливается на первой площадке._

**Пруссия:** Там кто-то шепчется. Вы что, шушукающихся бабок туда запрятали? _[смеется]_  
 **Д-р К:** Мы не знаем, что это за шумы. Пожалуйста, достаньте один из фонарей на липучке и прикрепите его к стене на площадке. 

_Пруссия медлит, потом достаёт фонарик из рюкзака, крепит его на стену. Нажимает на корпус, фонарь включается._

Д-р К: Пожалуйста, выключите прожектор.  
 **Пруссия:** Ага, и ложитесь спать...

_Пруссия выключает лампу. Диодный фонарик освещает только площадку, дальше первой ступеньки ничего не видно ни вверх, ни вниз._

**Д-р К:** Спасибо. Можно включить прожектор. Пожалуйста, продолжайте двигаться вниз. На каждой площадке крепите к стене диодный фонарик и включайте его. Если увидите что-то необычное, сообщите.

_Пруссия включает прожектор и спускается ещё на пролёт вниз. Аппаратура улавливает шепчущиеся звуки, такие же, как и в прошлый раз._

**Д-р К:** Вы всё еще слышите те звуки?  
 **Пруссия:** Хех, ну да. Всё же штук семь старушек вы туда запрятали, ксе-се-се.  
 **Д-р К:** Пожалуйста, приклейте фонарь и спускайтесь, пока не заметите что-нибудь необычное. 

_Подопытный клеит фонарь и включает его, потом спускается на пролёт вниз. Там крепит ещё фонарь и включает. Следующие 28 пролётов проходят в таком ритме, потом  
Пруссия останавливается._

**Пруссия:** Кажется, я к ним ближе не подобрался, док. _[настороженно]_  
 **Д-р К:** Как по-вашему, насколько глубоко находится источник звука?  
 **Пруссия:** Как и раньше, метров 150-200. Как в биотуалете у русского, блин...  
 **Д-р К:** Спасибо. Пожалуйста спускайтесь дальше. 

_Пруссия спускается таким манером ещё на 20 пролётов, останавливаясь на 51-й площадке. На видео видна круглая выбоина в каменной стене, примерно 1 метр в диаметре. Ступеньки, ведущие вниз с площадки, усыпаны мелкими осколками._

**Пруссия:** Вы это видите?  
 **Д-р К:** Опишите, пожалуйста, то, что вы видите.  
 **Пруссия:** Как будто по стене шандарахнули большой кувалдой.  
 **Д-р К:** Спасибо. Пожалуйста, спускайтесь.  
 **Пруссия:** Док, мне кажется я достаточно далеко забрался. Моя Великая задница устала так далеко тащится.  
 **Д-р К:** Мы договорились, так что прошу вас продолжить.  
 **Пруссия:** Клал я на договоры, не хочу вниз, и всё тут!

[ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

_Пруссия переступает крошево на ступеньке и идёт вниз. На следующей площадке нет ничего необычного. Пруссия клеит на стену фонарик и так проходит ещё 39 пролётов. Звуки шепотов не приблизились. Пруссия стоит на 90-ой площадке, с начала опыта прошло 74 минуты. Подопытный, ориентировочно, находится в 350 метрах под первой площадкой._

**Пруссия:** Мне кажется, старушенции Великого меня сюда заманивают. Док, думаю, пойду я на…

_Пруссия останавливается и замолкает, в свете прожектора появляется HO-172-1. Гуманоид смотрит прямо на Пруссию. Хотя HO-172-1 не делает движений, но он находится 39 пролётами ниже места первого контакта, из чего следует, что он может свободно двигаться._

**Д-р К:** В чём причина остановки?  
 **Пруссия:** _[не отвечает]_

_Дыхание Пруссии становится затруднённым, HO-172-1 не движется 13 секунд, потом открывает рот._

**Пруссия:** _[невнятный вопль]_

_HO-172-1 рывком перемещается вперёд, останавливаясь примерно в метре от Пруссии. Подопытный кидает в существо рюкзак с провизией, разворачивается и бежит по лестнице вверх. Судя по шуму, гуманоид преследует подопытного._

**Д-р К:** Пруссия, Вы меня слышите? Притормозите, пожалуйста.

_Пруссия не отзывается, продолжает быстро подниматься по лестнице. Пробежав 73 пролёта, Пруссия врезается в стену на 17-ой площадке и падает. Преследования нет._

**Д-р К:** Пруссия, Вы меня слышите?

_Пруссия не отзывается, но через гарнитуру слышно его затруднённое дыхание. Следующие 10 минут Пруссия лежит без движения. На видео сплошная чернота, в звуковом канале - только дыхание подопытного и непрекращающиеся шепоты снизу. Ещё через 30 секунды становится слышно учащённое сердцебиение, ритм которого не соответствует человеческому. Также слышен низкий хруст. Через 7 секунд Пруссия с резким вздохом поднимается на ноги, быстро и молча начинает подниматься по лестнице. Сердцебиение и хруст прекращаются, на видео нет ничего необычного. Пруссия так и не отзывается на обращения. Подопытный выходит из HO-172 и садится на полу возле входа.  
После этого Пруссия впал в каталепсию, из которой до сих пор не вышел._


	4. Документ №172-III

_Россия (L-III) – белый мужчина, 30 лет, среднего телосложения и внешности. В психологической карте есть записи о немотивированной жестокости по отношению к некоторым людям, раздвоении личности (излечено), впадение в детство. Есть не единственный случай применения силы к [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]. Россия снабжен 75-ваттным прожектором с батареей, рассчитанной на 24 часа беспрерывной работы, портативной видеокамерой с передатчиком сигнала и гарнитурой для связи с д-ром К в Центре управления. Также России выдан рюкзак с четырёхлитровой флягой воды, 15 питательными батончиками и медицинская накидка-одеяло._

_Россия стоит на входе в HO-172. Прожектор освещает только первые 9 ступеней. Диодные фонарики, размещённые во время предыдущего опыта, не видны._

**Д-р К:** Пожалуйста, спуститесь на один пролёт и осмотрите стену на площадке.

_Россия спускается на 13 ступенек, останавливается на площадке. Диодного фонарика из второго опыта нет на месте._

**Россия:** Пусто и скучно _[тянет слова]_. Вот здесь что-то липкое _[указывает пальцем на то место, куда в прошлый раз был прикреплен фонарик]_.

**Россия:** Снизу доносится шепот. Вы знаете, кто там?  
 **Д-р К:** Нет, нам не известно. Спасибо. Пожалуйста, спускайтесь вниз, пока не заметите что-либо необычное.

_Россия спускается. На следующей площадке аппаратура улавливает звук зовущих шепотов, такой же, как и в прошлые 2 раза. На стенах площадок нет диодных фонарей. Россия продолжает спускаться без происшествий, пока не доходит до 17-ой площадки._

**Россия:** Тут на полу бурое пятно. И на стене такие же полосы. Кажется, это кровь.

_На видео действительно видно темное пятно какого-то вещества, примерно 50 сантиметров в диаметре._

**Россия:** Да, кровь. _[равнодушно]_  
 **Д-р К:** Благодарю. Пожалуйста, спускайтесь, покуда не заметите что-нибудь ещё.

_Россия спускается до 51-ой площадки без происшествий. 51-ая площадка не изменилась со времени предыдущего опыта, Россия делает те же наблюдения. По указанию он спускается дальше и ищет что-нибудь необычное, пока не доходит до 90-ой площадки. Камера дергается._

**Россия:** Тут в камне дыра. Хорошо, что я вовремя ее заметил.

_На видео действительно видно отверстие диаметром примерно в 1 метр. Подопытный светит прожектором в отверстие, но там ничего не видно. Примерно через 4 секунды на неясном расстоянии внизу на 2 секунды включается свет, потом выключается._

**Россия:** _[радостно]_ Там внизу был свет! Кто-то мигает нам лампочкой!  
 **Д-р К:** Возможно. Можете оценить глубину отверстия?  
 **Россия:** Неа, слишком уж глубоко. Минимум километр. Может, даже сильно побольше километра. Можно кинуть туда камень?  
 **Д-р К:** Благодарю, не стоит. Шепот всё ещё слышно?  
 **Россия:** Да. Те, кто шепчутся, определенно от меня убегают... _[тянет слова]_  
 **Д-р К:** Пожалуйста спускайтесь, пока не обнаружите что-нибудь необычное.

_Россия продолжает спуск по HO-172 ещё приблизительно час, пройдя за это время ещё 165 пролётов. На 254-ой площадке он останавливается съесть питательный батончик и запить его несколькими глотками воды. Россия находится примерно на 1100 метров ниже входа, но шепоты не стали громче. Отдохнув 3 минуты, Россия снова начинает спуск и проходит, не останавливаясь, 216 пролётов. Через полтора часа Россия находится на 470-ой площадке, на глубине примерно 1,8 километра._

**Россия:** Я иду в ад?  
 **Д-р К:** Вас обеспечили водой, едой и одеялом, чтобы можно было прожить 24 часа. Пожалуйста, продолжайте спуск.  
 **Россия:** Ну нет. В аду скучно даже с батончиками, так что я возвращаюсь.

_Россия разворачивается к пролёту, ведущему наверх. HO-172-1 находится прямо за Россией, перекрывая ему путь наверх. Гуманоид находится в 30 сантиметрах от камеры, глаза неотрывно смотрят в объектив, в этот раз не на подопытного, а на того, кто смотрит видео. Видео покрывается помехами и замирает на 4 секунды, в аудиоканале - скрежет и статика. Сигнал появляется снова._

**Россия:** _[добродушно]_ Привет!  
 **Д-р К:** Скажите, что Вы видите?  
 **Россия:** Какую-то большую серую штуку. Забавный чудик. Похоже, что он не умеет говорить, ведь я поздоровался, а он молчит... _[тянет слова]_ Это не он издает шепот.  
 **Д-р К:** Что Вы чувствуете, находясь рядом с ним? Вам не страшно?  
 **Россия:** Нет, но теперь я не могу идти наверх. _[пауза]_ Может, мне угостить его батончиком?  
 **Д-р К:** Вам лучше не тратить паёк. Продолжайте спускаться вниз и дайте знать, пойдет ли существо за вами.

_Подопытный снова поворачивается и спускается вниз на 50 пролетов. Два раза Россия оглядывается, подтверждая, что HO-172-1 идет за ним. Звуки становятся громче, словно подопытный приближаетcя к источнику. Внезапно объектив камеры по краям покрывается изморозью._

**Россия:** _[холодно]_ Эта штука так и будет за мной тащится? Чувствую себя как под конвоем.  
 **Д-р К:** Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Проверьте камеру, она почему-то покрылась льдом.  
 **Россия:** _[не прикасаясь к камере]_ Так и должно быть. Мне уже не нравится это серое существо.

_Подопытный шуршит тканью, после чего у него в руках можно заметить обрезок металлической трубы._

**Д-р К:** Как вы пронесли это через проверку?! Немедленно положите на пол, мы не знаем, чем это может обернутся!  
 **Россия:** Ща-а...

_Россия резко подается навстречу HO-172-1, ударяя существо трубой в основание шеи. Гуманоид покачивается, закрываясь руками, в свою очередь бросается в сторону подопытного. Дальше идут дерганные кадры, на линии звука сильные помехи и шум борьбы, грохот. Спустя 7 минут видео выправляется, в кадре мелькает исчезающий на верхнем пролете HO-172-1. Россия тяжело дышит. Камера опускается в пол, видны падающие капли крови._

**Д-р К:** Вы ранены? Немедленно возвращайтесь!  
 **Россия:** Фиг... _[тяжелое дыхание]_ Теперь я пойду вниз до конца. А вы, доктор, останетесь здесь, все равно аппаратура повреждена. Если что, я заберу вас на обратном пути.

_Россия, больше не отзываясь, снимает с себя аппаратуру и оставляет на полу площадки, объективом в сторону спуска. Россия уходит вниз, становится видно что он ранен. Спустя 18 минут после его ухода в объективе появляется HO-172-1._

_Звук и видео отключаются, связь больше не восстанавливается._


End file.
